Episode 08 - Mio's Great Big CM Operation!
is the eighth episode of the Aikatsu Friends! anime series. It aired on May 24th, 2018.All Information of this page belongs to Aikatsu Friends! Wiki. Summary As a top idol, Mio gathers attention from the public. Word says that a world-class famous creator is chosen to be the director of a commercial for macarons. However, a surprise happened right when the filming was about to begin! The commercial song was no other than a song that was way off from the image of a macaron: an "Ondō"!? As everything had gone the way Mio expected, can she bring a "Big Bang" to this commercial? Plot One day, Ema, Maika, and Mio are shown hosting a radio program together. They explain that this isn't a common occurrence, but as the station got a huge stack of requests asking for the three of them they only saw fit that they got together. They start by reading one letter from an overly-excited fan who is unable to sleep due to anticipating the upcoming Diamond Friends Cup. As they respond to it, Aine is shown listening from her bed room, and they explain how the upcoming competition works. As it will take place during winter, the girls note how they will need to begin forming Friends soon, and they share a laugh upon realizing most of the other letters involve the same topic. Elsewhere, a man approaches his group and they observe various idol pictures for their upcoming project. He mentions that while each girl has her own appeal, he has chosen Mio. The following day Aine admires the view from Mio's home, along with Maika and Ema. Hearing how they respond she asks if they have ever visited before, and they explain how in the past Mio wasn't very approachable- so nobody though to ask. She returns with tea and snacks and the girls sit down to discuss their recent progress. They express approval for how well Aine has been doing despite being so new, and she admits that Tamaki doesn't think she is anywhere near Friends-level yet. The others recall hearing the same thing, but they can understand why she would say that since it requires a lot to gain Friends status. As the girls chat about this they play a game, and Mio points out that this is usually why people form Friends units early, to build up on the relationship. With that the girls head to Mio's room and observe how nice and orderly it appears. They notice she has a laptop and she mentions how she used to upload videos on AiTube, then leads them to a cabinet full of Love MeTear merchandise, causing the girls to express surprise as she explains how long she was following each girl separately until they formed a Friends unit; which inspired her to become an Idol. Concerned she will keep speaking about the unit, Ema decides to ask Mio what her own ideal friends unit is like. They explain how its beneficial as her rivals, but at the same time she might end up choosing one of them. Before she can answer she gets a call from Tamaki informing her of an offer she just got. After being told the Director is someone she likes, she quickly agrees and informs her friends of the news. Later, Mio heads to location of her new job and she greets the Director. He is surprised that she already knows of him but she explains how she became a fan through his work featuring Love MeTear, and he explains what her commercial will be for. He offers her the mint chocolate macaron before mentioning that her description of it was wonderful- but it might have been too refined. He goes on to reveal how they recently scrapped their original idea, instead choosing to focus on an "ondo appeal". While confused, Mio doesn't argue and gets changed and they quickly get to work, where she bites a macaron and does a small song and dance. Everyone is pleased by her work and she manages to nail it on her first try and they applaud her as she heads back into the waiting room. She sees Tamaki and asks her what she thought of it. Tamaki is a bit concerned, saying that while it is interesting, she doesn't understand why they changed their minds so suddenly. Mio tries to think it over and she recalls how they will be sold in convenience stores, and most noticeable by children and elderly. It isn't a comfort food, but some see it as luxurious, so she believes it was changed to be more approachable. She respects the Directors decision and now that she understand, Tamaki agrees with her opinion. Suddenly Mio gets an idea and she approaches him. She asks that he leaves her in charge of it after he approves and heads straight home to get to work. However, in order to make her idea come together she will need a lot of people to give her a hand, and once Maika and Ema join her, she explains how she came up with an idea to hold a folk dance to include with the macaron due to its new concept. They agree to the concept and offer to help her. The following day Aine approaches Mio and offers to help her as well. She brings up how Maika and Ema informed her of it and she runs off to speak to the other girls of the Idol track to ask them to help as well. Mio watches with amazement as she manages to gather a large crowd of girls and explains to them of Mio's plans. With that, Mio and various classmates head out through town performing her macaron dance and song to gather attention and entice people to learn more. As this is going on, Aine's younger siblings and Penne are shown watching a program, where the Host of it explains what has been going on before the screen cuts to footage of the press conference involving Mio. She explains how they have turned it into a campaign, and how everyone who purchases the product is automatically entered to win a contest they will be holding. A bit later the girls sit together while going over how popular the macaron have become. Not only that, but Mio has gained more attention through the video of her performance as well. Mio claims it is only because of them helping her that she managed, and together the girls enjoy the macaron. As Aine asks of her plans on what to do with the years supply she will gain from doing the commercial, Maika and Ema suddenly announce that although they helped her, they are still rivals. They are encouraged by her recent success to work harder- including Aine, who says that even if she can't form a Friends duo yet she will continue to work hard with her Aikatsu. Later, Mio gives herself a small pep talk while admiring her Aikatsu cards. She runs forward to change into her chosen coord, then appears on stage to perform "The Scene Above 6cm". Afterwards, Mio heads back to her room to find the Director. He compliments her performance and coord and asks if she really did design it herself. She confirms she did and listens as she explains her inspiration behind her brand and he appears taken with the idea since he understands. He then brings up how well her idea went with their changed concepts regarding the macaron, surprising Mio as she correctly deduces he had this planned from the start. He confirms it and takes off. That night Mio thinks about how well everything went as she admires the view of the evening city. She thinks about Love Me Tear and realizes what it is she truly wants in a Friend unit. Characters *Mio Minato *Aine Yūki *Maika Chōno *Ema Hinata *Karen Kamishiro *Mirai Asuka *Tamaki Enjōji *Momone Yūki *Yoshitsune Yūki Trivia *The Champagne Pink Coord and the Champagne Red Coord make a cameo appearance in this episode. *The video hosting service iTube that Mio uses is a reference to the video hosting service in real life, YouTube. **Mio's channel: /MioMinato - **Love Me Tear's channel: **Karen's channel: **Mirai's channel: **Aikatsu general channel: **Aikatsu music channel: ＡＩＫＡＴＳＵ　ＭＵＳＩＣ Gallery References Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season One